Her eyes A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon RRT Tale
by GlowingSparks
Summary: Alakazam's Days had just been the same for so long. So what happens when he comes across a mysterious Torchic. Why can't he seem to pull himself away from her. And whats this feeling? R and R. Alakazams POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this game..only Amber.

**Her Eyes**

**Part One: First Glances**

It was sunny that morning. I knew what was going to happen. That idiotic Shiftry would deny yet another poor soul in need, I would have to convince him otherwise, and my team would go on mission the rest of the day. I did not count on my life changing. Little did I know I would be meeting her.

"Please help my friend! Please, I need help!" I watched from a little ways away while a little Jumpluff was pleaing for help. It was a horrible sight to see. A kind creature such as them should never have to worry. They should be free to be carried by the wing. Not trapped or in trouble. As Shiftry began to speak, I focused my attention on him. This was going to be a long day.

"Forget it. We're not about to work for that." Greedy bastard...What do you expect from a poor pokemon.

"But my friend needs a gust of wind! Please!"

It was then I noticed two more spectators. One face was familier. A squirtle. He had been in the village many times before. Though I have never spoke to him. I knew he was wild. Always wanting to go on a adventure. It was the other that caught my attention. A torchic. She appered to be listening to the Lombre that was constantly in town. He was most likely explaining what was going on. The torchic looked compleatly normal, although I could not make out the face exactly. The only stange thing was a dark feathered X on her forhead. A birthmark. But one like that is very uncommon for normal torchics.

Mt attention was brought away from the new pokemon when I heard Shiftry going on about how the poor Jumpluff is to either pay more or find another team. That was enough for me to get involved.

"Wait!" The crowd that had gathered turn their head at my voice. Shiftry just turned and jumped. He should know by now that if he declines a mission because of a dumb reason such as money, I will show him otherwise.

"Oh! Wh-what do you want?" The look on his face was priceless. From the crowd I heard many voices pipe up.

"Oh it's Alakazam!"

"That's Alakazam?!" It was always entertaining to here people when My team enters. We are well known, almost legends. I guess thats what you get for being a Gold rank team. I looked Shiftry in the eyes, as I began to speak.

"Hey. Rather cold-hearted, arn't you.? To save Jumpluff's friend, a strong wind is needed. Your leafy fans can whip up powerful winds. It's a easy matter for you. Help that pokemon out."

Shiftry began to turn his gaze between me, and the Jumpluff. I could already tell what his answer was going to be now. I'm sure he knew it too. From the corner of my eye, I once again noticed the Torchic. From the way she was turned, she was watching us. This time I could vaugly see her eyes. The were full of confusion. Odd, because we are so well known. To find any pokemon with no knowlage is strange.

"Grr....Tch! Ok, we'll do it." With that, Shiftry and his two accomplices darted off in Shame. Once again, the crowd was filled with voices. Most were in awe. Shiftry was the most stubborn pokmon known, next to Snorlax. And to make him agree to something almost instantly was a miracal to most. To me, it was just another day. After the voices had settled, the now happy Jumpluff can gliding over gentally.

"Th-thank you."

"No need for thanks. It's only natural that you get help. If anyone turns you down again, come see me. Take care." With that, me, Charizard and Tyranatar began heading towards the post office. More missons. I heard few whispers, perhaps the voices were done. I walked right in between the Squirtal and the Torchic. By now I was curious about the new one. I need to see peoples eyes clearly. To know them. Everything in a person is in thier eyes. With passing the torchic, I turned my head slightly, to glance at her eyes.

Immidetly, I saw something differnt. Something that was never in any other pokemons eyes. Her eyes, they glowed deep green. The was nothing pokemon about them. They were beautiful. I stopped dead in my tracks to keep gazing. Turning, I saw the squirtle and the Lombre jump back in surprise. The Torchic merly stayed still, gazing back at me. I knew. That was no Torchic. She was human. Those beautiful orbs I saw, were a humans. She was trapped to be a Torchic. I could just feel it. The only thing to break me from my trance, was my team mates voice.

"What's up?"

I closed my eyes, trying to get this strange feeling away but I knew it wouldnt end. I saw who she was. I needed to see her again. So I opened my eyes once more. To see her form that I know was never truely her. That was the reason for what I saw as a birthmark. It must had been a scar from when she was human. But as a simple Torchic, she was very cute. Wait...cute? I quickally turned back to Charizard.

"......Nothing. It's fine." I turned to Tyranatar next. "Let's go."

I hurried infront of them. Resisting the urge to turn back to the girl. This stange feeling grew. I knew that this was never gonna be the last time I saw her. She was here for a reason. I needed to find out why. Until then, I'm almost certin those eyes, they will haunt my dreams.


End file.
